


[Podfic] Choices Made

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of merfilly's story</p><p>
  <i>While Dom's in jail that first time, the girls choose for themselves</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choices Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157452) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



**Title:** Choices Made

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 1:14

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/45%20%5bFast%20and%20the%20Furious%5d%20Choices%20Made.mp3)


End file.
